


sharp and glorious

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Giving, LGBT Destiny Month, M/M, So Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: theme: delightcayde has a present for razel





	sharp and glorious

**Author's Note:**

> i love... making a dent in my life of razel stories to write
> 
> title from hozier's "work song"

"Hey, Raze, c'mere, just a sec."

 

Razel stops on his way to his ship, makes a quick turn to get to Cayde instead. 

 

He's sitting on a pile of crates high enough his feet aren't touching the ground. The one right next to him is open, revealing a mess of gun mods packed together with little to no organization. Cayde is riffling through them, setting some apart for himself. After a minute he scrawls _B44_ on the side of the box and slaps the lid back on.

 

"Bunch of Fireteams got back from pilfering my caches at the said time," he tells Razel while opening another crate, this one full of heavy ammo clips. "'Course they left me all the organizing work."

 

"Didn't know you were emptying your stashes. I'd have gone too otherwise," Razel says with some disappointment. Looting Cayde's caches is one of his greatest pleasures in life. Guy's a bit of a hoarder.

 

"I ain't, just looking for something, forgot where I stashed it."

 

Razel steps closer, peers into a box marked _Shx_. It's full of guns. Just... a jumbled pile of guns. Sidearms, mostly. "Need me to carry those?" He asks, kicking the box lightly.

 

 "Nah- well, not right now. Maybe later."

 

"Just wanted to talk then?"

 

That gets Cayde out of his inventory. He blinks, straightens up, shakes his head as if just remembering something. He jumps off the pile.

 

"Right!" He says, "I found something for you."

 

Nothing gets Razel's attention faster than the promise of free stuff. He leans in eagerly as Cayde reaches behind the pile of crates, unearthing a long rectangular case. The kind you put weapon in. Or a weirdly-shaped cello. He puts it down, takes a step back.

 

"Go on," Cayde says, gesturing toward the case. "Open it."

 

He doesn't have to tell him twice. Razel all but throws himself at the case and opens the two clasps in one quick movement. The case opens to reveal a sword.

 

"It's called _The Talon_ ," Cayde tells him. "It's a quick sword, no weight to it at all, but it has one hell of a bite to it. Thought you might be interested."

 

Going by the soft "holy shit" that escapes him, Cayde is pretty sure he's happy about the gift. He better be: it's a beautiful exotic sword, and getting his hand on it was a hell and a half. Mostly because he doesn't keep an exact inventory of his stash-stuff, and he had to sent Guardians to five of them before he got it right.

 

Razel takes it with a bright, bright grin forming on his face. The sword is beautiful, shaped like the flight feather of a bird of prey. An eagle, he thinks, to match the copper color of the blade. The design looks wholly impractical, especially with the real feathers hanging from the pommel, but he knows from experience that it's wickedly sharp.

 

He might not be as much of a sword aficionado as Razel but there isn't a single weapon in his stashes he hasn't used himself at one point or another.

 

Razel runs his hand along the edge, testing it's sharpness. It's an unnerving habit of his, even though he cut is healed almost immediately, leaving nothing but a few drops of blood behind. Anyway Cayde can hardly lecture him on it when he's himself so prone to recklessly endangering himself. He still wants to though. Funny how those things happen.

 

The thought is all but knocked out of his head when Razel drops the sword back in its case and throws himself at him instead. Cayde opens his arms to catch him, returning the hug easily as Razel loops his arms around his neck.

 

"Thank you thank you _thank you-_ " 

 

He'd know Razel is grinning even if he hadn't seen the delighted expression on his face, just by the tone of his voice. Cayde squeezes just a little tighter. The bubbly feeling in his chest turns into a low rumble of overheated engine, the vents on the side of his neck opening to get more cold air in. Blushing is an affliction to Exos: it's impossible to cover the sound, like an old laptop trying to run a video game in full HD.

 

Cayde hides his face in the crook of Razel's neck and stays there as he cools down, breathing in his scent – sweat and embers and something entirely Razel. Everyday he thanks his lucky star Razel is as much of a hugger as him. Even if the number of people laughing at him for hugging his boyfriend for ten whole minutes keeps rising.

 

"You're my favorite," he breathes against Razel's skin, a smile in his voice. "Don't tell anyone."

 

Razel turns his head to press a kiss against the side of his face, through the hood, and says, "Too late for that, I think. You gave me an exotic sword. Everybody knows. And if they don't I'm gonna tell 'em, because _you gave me an exotic sword_."

 

"Fair point."

 

He can't say he minds.

 


End file.
